


No One Mourns the Wicked

by WuvWinchesterHugs



Series: From Sam to Sammy [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Diapers, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Force-Feeding, Forced infantilism, Gen, Immobility, Infantilism, Loss of Limbs, Punishment, Sort Of, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: "I thought you were making real progress, but looks like I was wrong. Not to worry though, baby boy. After what I have planned? You'll never fight me on this again.”





	1. The Set Up

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I don't know what gets into me, but when I'm in just that kind of mood, my instinct is to take it out on Sam in fanfiction. I would love to know why my brain thinks this was necessary, but you can decide that for yourself. For the record, I'm well aware I'm probably breaking several rules of the age play community. But Dean is a demon after all, so if anyone was going to twist it into something like this, it's demon Dean.

He can't move. That's the first thing Sam realizes when he wakes up. And not as in he's stuck with crawling instead of walking. As in he can't move his abdomen, no matter how hard he tries. Sammy starts to freak out, not sure why this is happening to him. Sam knows this has to be Dean's doing, he just doesn't understand what's going to come out of it. But he doesn't have long to wait and find out.  
  
Dean walks in, once again having to push away the uneasy feeling about part 2 to the punishment for how Sam tried fight against his little headspace. But maybe, this would be the thing to break Sam. Make him accept all of it once and for all. Because despite Sam apologizing, Dean could tell, there would be more attempts. And Dean couldn't have that, not when Sam was making such good progress. He hates himself for using his demonic powers on Sam, but so far, they've been the only thing to get Sam to stop fighting. But if Sam's really as close as Dean thinks, then it won't be long before he won't have to. The thought makes him smile, as he approaches Sam in his crib, no doubt freaked out by the restriction of movement.

“Hey there. How's my naughty boy doing today?” The way Dean says that, tells Sam that whatever Dean has planned, it will not be enjoyable. None of his punishments are, but Sam also knows that's the point. If Sam wants them to stop, he has to stop. But he won't. It doesn't matter what Dean does to him. He won't ever fully give into this, he WON'T.  
  
  
“Dean what-?”  
  
  
“I'll tell you what I'm doing.” Dean immediately interrupts. “I'm making sure that stunts like yesterday don't happen again. I thought you were making real progress, but looks like I was wrong. Not to worry though, baby boy. After what I have planned? You'll never fight me on this again.”  
  
Dean sounds pretty sure of himself, but Sam's convinced that he can handle anything Dean can dish out. He's lasted this long. What more could possibly do?  
  
“I see what you're thinking, Sammy, and you're gonna wanna stop it before your punishment starts. Harder you fight it, the more it's gonna hurt. And believe me, if you thought I was bad before, trust me, you haven't even scratched the surface of what I'm capable of doing to make you give in.”  
  
  
Dean's face is stone cold, which is when Sam starts to shake from nervousness. He needs to sit up, badly, but his abdomen sticks to his cribs mattress. Dean, seeing this, releases his demonic hold, and immediately replaces it with his hand, so Sam's looking right at him for what he has to say.  
  
  
“Since you've proven to me that you can't be trusted to just let yourself give into your new life, I'm going to up the ante. I've done some thinking. Clearly, you're having a hard time adjusting, and since you've rejected all my other methods, the only thing I can do now that's always worked is to hold you down and help you to accept it.”  
  
  
Sam's eyes go wide hearing that, and he tries to protest, “Dean, no-!”  
  
  
But Dean just covers Sam's mouth with his other hand. “Yes. You're going to be completely restrained, so that when your bladder starts to fill, no matter what fight you put up, you're gonna just lay there until you get tired, and fill up your diaper like a good baby boy.”  
  
  
Sam whimpers behind Dean's mouth, but Dean's not done yet. “I won't lie. This is going to be unpleasant. But you brought this on yourself. I want you to think about that the entire time this whole punishment lasts. Every time you fight it, you're gonna remember how if you'd just given in, none of this would be happening.”  
  
  
Sam starts to cry then. This isn't fair. Is it so much to ask for him to keep some semblance of self control? He struggles to speak, or move a limb, but Dean doesn't take the bait.  
  
  
“Do you really think that's a smart idea, Sammy? I told you it's only gonna get worse every time you keep fighting me.”  
  
  
Sam's eyes are defiant. He'd taken every punishment so far, and had come out of it just fine. What more could Dean possibly do?  
  
  
Seeing this, Dean informs him, “Don't believe me? Then listen to this. I was only gonna make it so the punishment would last for 12 hours.”  
  
  
Sam, naturally, is freaked. 12 hours?!?!  
  
  
Seeing he got Sam's attention, he goes, “As I said, I WAS only gonna make it 12 hours. But since you clearly don't realize how serious I am, or how much trouble you're really in, I've changed my mind. You're gonna spend the entire day like this.”  
  
  
Sam's heart starts pounding. The whole day? How the hell is he supposed to hold out for that long? He'll crack before he can stop himself.  
  
  
Seeing the conflict on Sam's face, Dean says, “Don't think about it too hard, Sammy. I can see it all over your face. You're wondering how you're gonna hold out until the punishment’s over. Well, let me answer that for you; you're not.”  
  
  
Tears start falling out of Sam's eyes, but Dean just ignores them, continuing, “I can see it in your eyes, Sammy. You know you can't hold out for the entire day. Your body won't let you.”  
  
  
He removes his hand then, allowing Sam to air out his grievances now, cause once the punishment starts, Dean's done listening.  
  
  
“Dean. Please. Don't do this. I'll do better, I swear.” Sam begs. At this point, there's nothing he won't do to get out of this.  
  
  
Dean pretends to consider it, and answers, “Thing is, Sammy, I don't believe you. I've tried to be patient, but I can't anymore.”  
  
  
“Please. PLEASE. Don't do this to me. This isn't you. I know you're in there somewhere, Dean. You need to fight this.”  
  
  
Dean smirks, pulls away from Sam so he can stand over Sam on the end of his crib.  
  
  
“No. I'm not fighting this at all, Sammy. It's 100% me, and 100% me is going to make you do this, like it or not.”  
  
  
Dean closes his eyes, and Sam watches in horror as the blanket over his body starts to slide off him on it's own. Sam tries to reach for it, but the hold on his abdomen is back, and he can do nothing but watch it completely slide off.  
  
  
Dean opens his eyes, removing the demonic hold on Sam's abdomen, which prompts Sam to curl in on himself. Dean smirks at the sight, asking, “Feeling a little exposed there, Sammy? Not to worry. There's still more.”  
  
  
Sam doesn't know what to think, until he feels it. His limbs start fighting him, trying to pull away. Sam's eyes go wide, as he tries to hold onto them. He can't let Dean do this. He CAN'T.  
  
  
But then, he feels himself rolled onto his back once more, and he's forced to look up at Dean's ominous figure standing over him. He tries rolling back, but once again, he can't. Combined with his limbs still trying to pull away, it's impossible.  
  
  
“Come on, Sam. Sooner you let go, sooner this punishment can be over.” He ups the force on Sam's limbs.  
  
  
Sam uses what strength he has to fight back, screaming, “PLEASE!” as his limbs slowly fight to pull away from Sam.  
  
  
“No, Sam. You've proven to me you can't use your limbs without getting into trouble. It was just your hands before. But now, to ensure you won't try anything, I'm taking them ALL away.”  
  
  
Sam can't respond, all his energy focused on keeping his limbs, now more determined than ever to keep his control over them.  
  
  
But it's a losing battle. As hard as he fights, his limbs still keep moving away from him, and his resolve wavers.  
  
  
He can only scream, “Nooooooooooo!” as he watches his arms move above his head, his legs in a straight line. He fights to get his hold back, but it's too late. The second he wavered, his control was gone. They don't even budge.  
  
  
Sam can't stop begging now, because if he lets this happen, the fight in him will turn non-existent.  
  
  
  
“Dean, PLEASE. You can't do this to me! I'll do anything, just don't make me do this. PLEASE!”  
  
  
It's like Dean doesn't even hear him, just says, “I said no, Sam. You had your chance, and you blew it. You're going to lay here the entire 24 hours, so you feel every agonizing second of it. Every second you lie here, your control is going to slowly slip away, and by the end, you'll never let it get this far again.”  
  
  
Dean's eyes flash black then, which lets Sam know there's still more to this; and he's right. He feels his limbs start to move again, and Sam makes another attempt to stop them. Every inch they keep moving, and finally, Sam can't take it anymore. He bursts into tears, crying,  
  
  
“NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!”,  
  
  
  
as he feels his limbs move into place, stretching for maximum effect.  
  
  
By this point, he should know better, but he still attempts to move. It's no surprise when nothing happens, so he abandons the struggle in favor of moving his head up just enough so he can see himself. What he sees makes him want to cry all over again. If he thought it was bad before, it's even worse now.  
  
  
He's spread eagle, his limbs stretched to the corners of his crib. His entire body is on display, completely exposed. Dean had said he'd make him feel every second, and in this hold, he'll be doing just that.  
  
  
Looking down at his handiwork, Dean says, “There we go. Took longer than I would've liked, but we got there in the end. You definitely put up a fight, but as you can see, it was all for nothing. Now that you're not going anywhere, we can start your 24 hours.”  
  
  
Sam whimpers, the exposure and immobility never wavering. He's so upset, he can only whisper, “Please…please.” He's already lost, but begging is all he has. Tears fall out Sam's eyes, but Dean doesn't relent.  
  
  
“You can beg all you want, Sammy. But unfortunately for you, I'm not listening anymore.”  
  
  
Sam begs again, “Dean... please.” as he moves his body, though it doesn't do much good with the demonic hold on his immobile limbs.  
  
  
“You know, I almost considered making it so you couldn't speak. But I came up with a better idea. Instead, I'm gonna let you speak, but none of it is going to be acknowledged. You're going to see for yourself that your protests mean nothing anymore.”  
  
  
  
Sam cries harder at that, still talking quietly. “Nooo…” He prays for the first time in a while, to beg someone, anyone, to get him out of this. But just like before, there's no answer. He's on his own.  
  
  
  
“You can beg, whine, cry and pray all you want, Sammy, but none of it is getting you out of this. You're not going to do anything but lay here and take your punishment like a good baby boy. You don't get a say. Not anymore. Never again.” Once again, Dean's voice leaves no room for argument. “One last thing.”  
  
  
Dean closes his eyes, and an overhead mirror appears next to him. He moves it until Sam can clearly see his spread eagled form right in front of him.  
  
  
Sam tries to turn his head away from it, but it doesn't matter. He has a full view of his helpless form. The sight is even worse than when he saw it earlier. Then, it was just a small glimpse. But this is a front row seat.  
  
  
“Now, whenever you try to struggle, you'll watch as everything you try fails, and how it affects you. You'll watch your body betray you as it fills that diaper.”  
  
  
Sam closes his eyes, more tears falling out. This was so much worse than he imagined. It wasn't bad enough to just restrain him, he has to look at his helpless self in the mirror, so he never forgets this punishment, not even for a second.  
  
  
“I think that does it, Sammy. You're still a few hours away from a feeding, so I guess I'll just leave you here for now. Your time starts once I leave the room.” Dean leans down to kiss Sam's forehead, feeling the wetness of Sam's tears. “See you soon.” he promises as he exits the room, leaving Sam to carry out his punishment.


	2. Not so long after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You do realize I have ways to make you drink that don't involve using my powers, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO SO SORRY. I had to completely rewrite this chapter because I made a really stupid mistake and accidentally backed out of the new chapter editor, and I lost it all. And, dumb me, I didn't have it anywhere else either, cause I thought it was gonna be published. So I had to spend the entire morning rewriting it from memory.
> 
> That being said, on with the show!

Forget punishment. This is straight up torture. At least that's how it feels the longer this goes on. Sam struggles every which way he can, but always, the result is the same. True to Dean's word, none of it does any good. He can't even manage the smallest twitch of his limbs. It hasn't even been that long, and already, the combined immobilization and being forced to watch himself as it happens is wearing on him. But he doesn't care. He's gonna get the hell out of here, and won't come back until that damn Mark on Dean's arm is gone.

Then Dean walks in, carrying a tray of food and a baby bottle, sets it aside to undo the latches to pull the bars down, then moves up right next to Sam. 

“Hey, Sammy. Figured you might be starting to get hungry just laying here.” Dean says casually, like Sam just decided to sleep in.

Sam says nothing, just gives him a bitchface.

“Since you're still in bed, I decided to use a baby bottle, to make it easier to keep up your fluid intake. Open up.”

Dean raises the bottle to Sam's mouth, but Sam keeps his mouth firmly shut. He knows where this leads, and he is NOT going to let Dean take him there again. 

“You do realize I have ways to make you drink that don't involve using my powers, right?” Dean inquires, satisfied at Sam's uneasy look at the new information.

“Check it out.” Dean sets down the bottle, reaches behind him, and pulls out a retractable ring gag. Sam's eyes go wide at the sight, and before he can even protest, Dean's already moving to put the ring side around Sam's mouth. Sam tries to resist, but that proves to be for nothing as Dean clasps both hands around Sam's head, forcing his mouth open, and shoving the gag into Sam's mouth. Then Dean wraps the belt around Sam's head tight, so that Sam can't try to slide it off.

Dean moves back to watch as Sam does exactly that, rubbing his head against the mattress. When he can't, Sam whimpers at being even more exposed with his mouth being held open like this.

“Now where were we?” Dean asks as he picks up the bottle again, this time reaching over to hold the ring open. Sam attempts to move his head away, but it's not much of a fight with his mouth already forcibly held open, so Dean has no trouble getting two fingers into the ring to begin to widen it.

Dean uses his other hand to get it as.wide as it can go, uses his demonic hold to keep the ring like that, picks up the bottle, positions it so the nipples just inside Sam's mouth, then releases the hold and watches as the ring retracts around the bottle, effectively keeping the bottle inside Sam's mouth.

Sam feels the bottle begin to drip down into his throat, and forces himself to not swallow. Which turns out to be a really stupid move, as more of the drink fills up in his throat. If he keeps this up, he could choke. Which prompts him to think, if he chokes, Dean would have to let him out wouldn't he?

“Still not behaving, huh? Not to worry, I can make it so you won't have that little problem anymore.”

Sam doesn't know what to think, and watches as Dean places two fingers to Sam's throat.

“Remember this old trick, Sammy? Few strokes to the throat, makes you swallow every time.”

Sam panics and tries to move his head, but with the rest of his body immobilized, there's really nowhere to move. Dean begins stroking Sam's throat, and before Sam can gasp to make himself choke, he feels his esophagus make him swallow everything in his throat. Looks like Dean decided to go with juice as a drink this time.

“Now be a good baby boy and drink the rest of that up for Daddy.”

Sam still hesitates, which prompts Dean to say,

“Come on, Sam. I've already made it abundantly clear you're not getting out of here. So you can try to keep up the charade that you still have control over something while I forcefully rip it right out of your hands, or you can make it easy on yourself and hand it over willingly. Your choice.”

Sam wants to cry at hearing that. He knows what he has to do, but he also knows what it means. He gives in here, it's just the first step to accepting everything else. The last nail on the coffin of his old life. 

Finally, he relaxes his throat, sucking on the nipple and keeping up a constant pace as he drinks. Sooner he finishes, sooner Dean will take this cursed contraption off his mouth. 

“Good job, Sammy. Knew you'd see things my way once I pulled this gag out.”

Sam doesn't respond, just keeps drinking until he's down to the last sip, then swallows that down too, then relaxes his throat, and waits.

Finally, Dean moves to unbuckle the gag, and pull it off slowly, taking the bottle out Sam's mouth with it.

“There we go. Now how about some food? Or do I need to put this back on?” Dean looks right at Sam, shaking the gag for emphasis to show how easily Dean can get it back on within seconds.

Sam's eyes go wide, and shakes his head abruptly. Anything to not have to wear that horrible thing. 

“That's what I thought. Here we go.” Dean dips a spoon into the baby food, and raises it to Sam's mouth.

Sam opens his mouth without a fight, choking on his tears as he swallows. And as promised, not once does Dean move to dry Sam's tears, just keeps spooning food into Sam's mouth.

Sam can't believe it. Of all the things that sucked about this whole thing, none of it compared to watching Dean completely ignore his discomfort. Which Sam knows is the whole point. On top of that, he feels Dean's other lesson already sinking in; if he'd behaved, he'd be sitting in his high chair right now.

Finally, Dean gives him the last bit of baby food. He reaches for a burp cloth and uses it to wipe the bits of food that got in Sam's face.

Which prompts an involuntary reaction from Sam's immobile body. It had been so long since Dean had actually touched him, just that small touch was enough to drive him crazy. Before he can stop himself, he hears himself whimper, even try to move towards Dean's retreating hand. When he doesn't, he whimpers again, almost a full on whine.

Dean smirks at the noise, and decides to oblige Sam, moving to stand over Sam and reach out a hand to touch Sam's face, watching for Sam's reaction.

Sam cries when he feels himself react immediately to the touch. Even worse, it's not harsh, or cruel. Instead, the touch is so gentle, the way a parent is supposed to be with their child. But he knows that's exactly why Dean's doing it, and hates how Dean's taking advantage of him like this. Trying to get him to give in, showing it's not all that bad. 

“See, Sammy? That's what you're supposed to do. Follow my rules, you get your privileges back. You misbehave, you get to watch me take them away.”

Sam looks up at Dean questioningly, wondering if that means Dean's gonna ease up on some part of this punishment.

Dean sees where Sam's train of thought is going, and immediately crushes it, “Nice try, Sammy. But the answers still no. The only privilege you have right now is to lay here and think about how you're gonna make sure I never have to do this again.”

Sam's face falls hearing that. Again? He can barely hold himself together when it's the beginning of 24 hours. Doing it again would make him lose his mind.

Dean gives a firm nod. “Don't be so surprised, Sammy. Did you really think I'd forget an effective punishment that I now know works?”

Sam turns his head, not feeling up to listening anymore, after what he was just put through.

But Dean won't have that, reaching out a hand again and moving Sam's face back towards him, holding firm when Sam tries to move his head out of the grip.

“Hey. You don't get to turn away when I'm talking to you. I am drop dead serious, Sam. If you ever misbehave this badly again, you'd better believe I'm doing this punishment again. And by the end of it? You'll be begging for it to be only 24 hours.”

Tears fall out of Sam's eyes as he listens. He can't even think about when this punishment is over; he's having a hard enough time trying to hold onto his self control. 

Seeing Sam understands, Dean releases his head, and says, “Alright, I think we're done here for now, Sam. I'll be coming back in here in about an hour or so, with more juice for you to drink. Once you drink that, I'll see how close you are, and if you're ready, it's diaper time, Sammy.”

Dean doesn't wait for a protest, just gets up, taking the tray with him and leaving the room, while Sam's stuck watching the same channel since he's been set up like this. 

Sam looks right at his reflection, telling himself, “I'm Sam Winchester. I'm a hunter. I saved the world. This is not normal. I'm a functioning human being.”

The attempt to reassure himself backfires; instead, the sight of him restrained contradicts everything he just said. His limbs haven't been functional for a few hours now, and he'd just been force fed baby food, and had a baby bottle held in his mouth by a gag. There's no evidence Sam even tried to struggle his way out of this, like he really is taking this punishment without a fight. 

Sam decides to zone out while he has this time to himself. He can get himself out of this. He has to. He can't let Dean break him. He just can't.


	3. An hour later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good. Very good, Sammy. I think about one more thing of juice oughta do it, don't you think?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. It's short. But wanted to leave something since the next chapter is still a work in progress. That being said, enjoy!

Sam has the baby bottle in his mouth willingly, with no need for the gag this time.

“Good. Very good, Sammy. I think about one more thing of juice oughta do it, don't you think?”

The question makes tears spring back into Sam's eyes. He knows he's getting closer now, especially since this time around, Dean brought two bottles this time.

Dean pulls the bottle away from Sam's mouth, and replaces it with the other one. Only now that Sam has a closer look at it, he realizes it's bigger than the other one. Which means more juice. Sam whimpers at the sight.

“Knew I'd get your attention when I showed you this. Figured once you get the first time during your punishment outta the way, the rest will just blend into each other. Open up.”

Sam lets out a small whine as the nipple goes into his mouth. He hesitates, but Dean's still right there, holding it inside his mouth, not making any move to pull it away. Dean doesn't need to threaten Sam with the gag this time, Sam knows it'll be back on faster than he can blink if he tries to resist again.

“So good, baby boy. Now just relax your throat for me.”

Sam starts to comply, but then he makes the mistake of catching his reflection in the mirror. The look in his eyes is pure fear, no doubt from the bottle being held in his mouth.

“Get a good eyeful if that's what it takes for you to get a move on, Sammy, but be quick about it. I really don't feel like sitting here waiting for you to drink from this bottle. Maybe I need to pull the gag back out after all?"

Sam's eyes go wide hearing that, and he whimpers and shakes his head immediately, then starts sucking the bottle's nipple.

“Much better, Sammy. See how easy it is when you do what you're told?”

Sam doesn't respond, because while he keeps drinking, he can't tear his gaze away from the mirror. He watches as tears fall out silently, as the hand on the bottle squeezes it slightly, to get more juice to flow out quicker.

Dean watches Sam's face as well, so he can keep gauging how far along Sam is coming. From his perspective, once this bottles empty, he just has to leave Sam be while the pressure on his bladder builds up, and then come back right before Sam's body relieves him. True, part of this punishment was to make it so Sam would do it without a fight, but since it's the first time, Dean decides he's gonna do something special just for Sammy.

Finally, Sam drains out the last few sips, and Dean pulls the bottle away. 

“Alright, Sammy. I'm gonna go do something real quick, then be back in a flash. Don't you go anywhere.” Dean smirks at his cruel joke, then leaves.

Sam unfortunately, doesn't appreciate it. Jokes about his current state of immobility are anything but funny. But he can't think about that right now, because he knows his first use of today's diaper is coming up fast, and Sam had been constantly racking his brain, trying to find a way to get around this. Sure, his bladder control had gotten away from him, but Dean's punishment was about doing it himself, without any demonic influence. If he was going to figure something out, he'd have to think of it fast.


	4. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please God, strike him down now. Damn him to hell if he has to, but please put him out of this agony.

Please God, strike him down now. Damn him to hell if he has to, but please put him out of this agony. Sam's bladder had done what it was supposed to, slowly building up in pressure. It wasn't at the bursting stage yet, but in his immobile state, it was enough to make him feel it every time he tried to move his body even just a little to relieve the discomfort. But no. No matter which way he moved, it never held. With his limbs spread eagle, his body was stuck on his back, and the pressure was always there, always reminding him how much worse it was going to get. Little did Sam know, he had no idea just how much worse it would be with what Dean had planned. 

Dean walks in, taking in the sight of Sam struggling, satisfied his plans shaping up perfectly for what he's got planned next. 

“Hiya Sammy. Still not getting out of bed, I see.”

Sam would roll his eyes is he wasn't so focused on his discomfort. He grunts as he thinks he's finally got it, but just as quick, it slips out from under him, his torso snapping back to its spread eagle position. But then, he realizes there's a new development. While he was so busy moving to relieve the pressure, the pressure had actually gotten worse. Now it wasn't too far away from bursting. He glares at Dean, who feigns innocence.

“What? Don't look at me. I'm not the one who refused to follow the rules. I didn't drink all that juice slowly building up in your bladder. That's all on you. And so is what's about to happen.”

With that thought, Sam's hit over the head with the realization that he's gonna wet himself right in front of Dean if he doesn't do something, and that's all it takes for him to start shaking in fear, his helpless state of immobility staring back at him. This is it. Make or break time. If he gives out this first time, it's as good as over. 

Dean reaches a hand out to rest on Sam's footie pajama clad stomach. “Starting to feel it aren't you?”

Sam shakes his head weakly, both of them knowing it's a lie. But at the feel of Dean’s hand on his stomach, the shaking intensifies, in anticipation of what Dean's going to do. 

Dean moves his hand slightly lower, and the shaking gets so bad, Sam nearly makes his already unbearable bladder worse from the force. Was Dean actually going to hurt him?

Seeing this, Dean says, “Chill, Sam. I'm not gonna hurt you. In fact, quite the contrary.”

Sam watches as Dean's hand stops directly over his abdomen where his bladder is, pushing only slightly so Sam can feel it. 

Sam’s shaking body definitely feels it, and Sam can't help it, he has to ask, “Dean, what are you-?”

Dean's other hand cuts him off, holding firm over his mouth. “Can’t believe how quiet it's been in here, Sammy. No crying, no begging, not even a prayer. Guess you listened when I said your words mean nothing anymore. This punishment is doing its job perfectly.” Dean's cruel words are coupled with a hard look, a reminder of how much worse it could get. 

Sam starts crying then. He'd done every single one of those things, more than once even. But to once again see Dean completely ignore all of it, combined with his increasingly full bladder, the tears won't stop.

“Aw, come on, baby boy. I promise, you'll feel much better.”

Somehow, Sam manages to look up at Dean questioningly, wondering what exactly Dean's help will entail.

“Any ideas what that might be, Sammy?” Dean asks, seeing if Sam can figure it out himself, removing his other hand from Sam's mouth.

He looks up at his reflection, where he can see where Dean's hand is, and a thought starts to form into his head, but flies back out just as fast, and Sam just shakes his head.

Dean feigns innocence, asking “Really? No clue at all?”, as he positions his hand so it's now laid flat over Sam's bladder.

Sam's heart races, but with his entire body reacting at once, he can't keep one thought straight enough to see the answer. 

“How about this?” Dean pushes his hand down a little more, so the pressure can be clearly felt.

Sam has to close his eyes, the sensation almost too much to bear. But Dean couldn't have that.

“Nuh uh, Sam. Eyes on me. I want you to see this.”

Sam complies, looking up at the mirror, his shaking still relentless.

But then it goes through the roof as he feels the sudden change; Dean very deliberately starts to rub his lower abdomen.

Sam's heart starts pounding louder as he realizes what Dean's “help” is; he's adding his own pressure to get his body to let go.

Sam shakes his head, begging, “Nonononono.” as Dean just continues to massage Sam's abdomen. 

In the mirror, Sam's forced to watch himself as he tries to flinch away from Dean's hand, but neither his limbs, nor Dean's constant stimulation show any signs of moving or stopping.

“Dean, PLEASE! I'll do anything you want! Anything! I'll never fight you on any of this ever again! Just please don't take this away from me. Not this. Please.” Sam begs as he attempts to move his abdomen away from Dean's hand.

The plea makes Dean's chest hurt to hear, but he refuses to let it sway him. Instead, he says, “This isn't working as well as I'd hoped.” in a deadpan tone, prompting Sam to believe for one moment that Dean might finally stop all of this.

Which only makes it all the worse when that belief is shatttered, and instead of stopping, Dean actually moves his hand faster, pushing down on Sam's bladder harder, which lets Sam know that he's super close to the moment of truth. It's now or never.

“STOOOOOP! PLEEEEASE!” 

Sam screams, as he feels Dean's efforts taking effect rapidly, the pressure in his bladder getting so, so close to bursting. He writhes, shakes and struggles, but to his horror, his reflection shows the same thing it always does; him lying spread eagle, immobilized, his body never once moving even an inch, and Dean's faster pace never lets up.

“Knock it off, Sam. I've put up with this long enough, but no more. You're done with this childish behavior. I don't care how long it takes, or how upset this makes you. You're gonna pee for me, like it or not. I'm not gonna stop until you do.”

Dean keeps rubbing Sam's bladder, making sure to hit the right spots so Sam can feel it coming. Sam keeps flinching away from it; he can't let Dean take this from him. 

“Nonononono.” Sam whimpers quietly; the pressure is now at the tipping point, but no matter what, Dean still doesn't stop. If anything, it prompts him to keep it up, or even go faster.

“Come on, Sam. This is all because of you. You're the only one who can stop this.”

Sam grunts and tries to put some force into flinching away, but of course, he's practically cemented into his mattress, and in the mirror, Dean's hand is still firmly on his abdomen. But he needs to keep fighting; he can't let Dean do this. 

But this wasn't a few hours ago, when this was just getting started. This is now, and with every push, he can feel his body get ready to let it all loose. He looks in the mirror, desperate for confirmation of what's happening to him. But his body is still in its immobile state, and if you didn't know better, you’d say Sam was freaking out over nothing.

But it's not nothing. His self control is the one thing keeping him from completely losing his adult self, and Dean's practically pulling it out with his bare hands.

Then Sam's train of thought gets abruptly cut off, as he takes in a breath, which prompts Dean to up the speed that finally does the trick. Sam doesn't even have a second warning as he feels his bladder finally give out, all the pee flooding out full force, and finally, finally, Sam can't hold himself back anymore. 

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

The scream is terrible, so heartbreakingly agonizing, Dean has to force himself to not give in. He'd severely underestimated the emotional pain that came with this punishment. Sam's emotional pain he was expecting, but he never thought his own would make an appearance. 

The screaming doesn't stop, and there are now tears accompanying it, tiny waterfalls leaking from Sam's eyes. The force of himself filling his diaper makes the shaking turn violent, and if he'd been able to move, his legs would've been jelly. As it is, the crying, screaming, peeing and shaking is altogether wearing his body down. 

Finally, Sam's voice dies down, eventually tapering off completely. The shaking takes a bit longer, as do the tears causing it. And then, those are gone too. Sam's throat is unbearably sore, like it's close to bleeding.

Dean, meanwhile, has just stood there and watched it all. He knows he's not supposed to acknowledge anything Sam does, as part of the rules he'd set for this punishment. But this is different. The point was to get Sam to let himself go, not hurt himself. Resolved, he gets up to head for the kitchen to get a baby bottle with water. 

An unsettling feeling of abandonment sets in as Sam watches Dean leave. After everything he'd just gone through, Dean's just going to leave him here? The thought makes him want to cry all over again. He's immobilized, soaking wet, and his entire face hurts like hell. And now he's just gonna stay that way.

But then, Dean walks back in, bottle in hand, and a warmth spreads in Sam's chest. He knows this isn't normal, but he really can't bother to care. Sam looks up at Dean with his watery eyes and tear stained cheeks, wary of what Dean could be planning to do with that bottle.

Dean proceeds to raise the bottle to Sam's mouth, not forcing it, just waiting for Sam to decide when he's ready to drink.

Sam's scared, not ready to start filling his bladder again literally within seconds of emptying it, but then, Dean says,

“I thought the whole point of this was to get you to stop fighting me. But you're not really fighting at all, are you? With all that non talking you're doing, I'd guess your throat is starting to dry up. Cold water could help with that, you know.”

Dean doesn't look Sam in the eye when he speaks, but Sam can figure it out for himself; he knows Sam's throat is hurting from the screaming, and he's attempting to help without breaking his rules. Sam doesn't respond or make any sign of acknowledgement, other than to open his mouth to let the nipple in, sucking slowly so as not to aggravate his throat further. 

The cold liquid does help to soothe Sam's throat some, but they both know if it's going to heal, Sam actually has to be quiet. Which, Sam now realizes, is what Dean is counting on. The thought hurts, but having wasted much of his energy on earlier, he can't muster up more energy to be more upset. 

“There we go. One last thing, then we can get back to out day.” 

Dean moves to the end of Sam's bed, in front of his feet, and Sam is a nervous wreck as Dean reaches down to unzip Sam's pajamas, pull the pajama feet off of him, and reach up to unfasten the diaper. Sam feels the cold air on his genitals, the exposure making him feel even more vulnerable. He'd thought it was bad with the ring gag, but he now knows that was child's play. 

Dean is very meticulous as he wipes Sam down with a baby wipe, making sure there's nothing left unclean. He somehow gets a new diaper underneath Sam faster than he can blink, sprinkles baby powder onto Sam's genitals, then fastens the new diaper on nice and tight. 

Sam wonders if this is what it's like for a hospital patient being put under. Someone poking and prodding their body, and they can't do anything. But then, he reminds himself this is worse. Hospital patients don't know what's happening to them. They're in unconscious bliss. He for the most part has been awake for it all. 

“That should do it.” Dean states as he finishes zipping up Sam's pajamas. “Don't forget Sam, it's only been a few hours in. So don't you go thinking it's nearly over.”

As if Sam could ever forget, now that his body finally gave out. 

“Try to get some rest. Might help make the time go faster.” Dean offers absently, as he pats Sam's leg, then gets up to leave again, this time for about an hour, before he feeds Sam again. 

Once Sam's alone again, then, and only then does he let the tension in his muscles go. He can't believe what just happened. Not just losing control, but the way Dean made him, as well as how quickly and efficiently he had Sam changed. It wasn't much of a surprise, considering he'd been the one to change Sam the majority of the time when they were younger.

Sam had fought back, and it was all for nothing. This point on, he'd be peeing in his diaper more quickly, and soon, he won't even be able to feel it coming. It'll just happen, with no way of cutting off the flow.  
With that thought, Sam lets out a defeated sigh, and closes his eyes. No point in making himself more miserable by just laying here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd actually struggled to finish this one, but after getting several comments on this verse, i decided to crank it out. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Little tip: the more comments I get, the more motivated I'll be to update. I really want to know what you think.


End file.
